Musical for the Deaf
by ClockCrew
Summary: I wrote this musical for all you deaf people out there!


In The Flesh

Pink Floyd David Gilmour (Guitar)

H. H. E-- B-- G-- D-- A-- E--0--2--

Q. Q E H. -- -- -- -- --0--2--3-- --3--

Q E Q. H. --0-- --8--L--3--0-- --7--L--2-- -- -- --

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S Q E --0--0-- --0--3--0--3-- --2b--2b--2b-2-0-- --2-0--2-- --2-1-0-- --3b-0--

H. H. --2--4-- --3--5-- --2--4-- -- -- --

H. H. --5--4-- --6--5-- --5--4-- -- -- --

H. H. --2--4-- --3--5-- --2--4-- -- -- --

H. H. --5--7-- --6--8-- --5--7-- -- -- --

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- --(2)-- --(2)-- --0--2br--2--0-- --2br--

-3 -3 Q E S Q E S Q. Q. -- -- -- --x--x-- --x--x-4br--L--L-4--2-- --2--

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- --2-- --0--2br--2--0-- --2br--

-3 -3 Q E S Q E S Q. Q. -- -- -- --x--x-- --x--x-4br--L--L-4--2-- --2--

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- --2-- --2-- --0--2br--2--0--1-- --

Q S S Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- --x-x-- --2--x-x-4br--4--2--3-- --

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- -- --4--5br--5--4-- --12S--

H E E H. -- -- -- -- -- --0--L--0--0--

Clean Guitar E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2-- --2--

2--2-- --0--0--0--1-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --3--3-- --4--4--4--4-- --4--4--4--4-- --2--2-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --5--5-- --6--6--6--6-- --6--6--6--6-- --4--4-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --0--0-- --0--0--0--0-- --1--1--1--1-- -- -- --0--0--

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2-- --2--2--2-- --0--0--0--1-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --3--3-- --4--4--4--4-- --4--4--4--4-- --2--2-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --5--5-- --6--6--6--6-- --6--6--6--6-- --4--4-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --0--0-- --0--0--0--0-- --1--1--1--1-- -- -- --0--0--

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --2--2-- --3--3--3--3-- --2--2--2--2-- --0--0-- -- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --2--2-- --2--2--2-- --2--2--2-- --0--0--0--1-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --3--3-- --4--4--4--4-- --4--4--4--4-- --2--2-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E -- --5--5-- --6--6--6--6-- --6--6--6--6-- --4--4-- --

E E E E E E E E E E E E --0--0-- --0--0--0--0-- --1--1--1--1-- -- -- --0--0--

Distortion Guitar Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- --(2)-- --(2)-- --0--2br--2--0-- --2br--

-3 -3 Q E S Q E S Q. Q. -- -- -- --x--x-- --x--x-4br--L--L-4--2-- --2--

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- --2-- --0--2br--2--0-- --2br--

-3 -3 Q E S Q E S Q. Q. -- -- -- --x--x-- --x--x-4br--L--L-4--2-- --2--

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- --2-- --2-- --0--2br--2--0--1-- --

Q S S Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- --x-x-- --2--x-x-4br--4--2--3-- --

Q. Q. Q. Q E -- -- -- -- --4--5br--5--4-- --12S--

H Q E E E E E E -- -- -- --2--2--2--2--2--2-- --2--2--2--2--2--2-- --0--L--0--0--0--0--0--0--

W E S S Q -- -- --2--L--2-- --2--L--2-- --0--L--0-- --

Duration Legend -  
W - whole H - half Q - quarter E - 8th S - 16th T - 32nd X - 64th . - note dotted -n- - n-tuplets

Tablature Legend -  
L - tied note x - dead note g - grace note (n) - ghost note - accentuded note NH - natural harmonic AH - artificial harmonic TH - tapped harmonic SH - semi harmonic PH - pitch harmonic h - hammer on p - pull off b - bend br - bendRelease pb - preBend pbr - preBendRelease brb - bendReleaseBend \n/ - tremolo bar dip \n - tremolo bar dive -/n - tremolo bar Release up /n\ - tremolo bar inverted dip /n - tremolo bar return -\n - tremolo bar Release down S - shift slide s - legato slide / - slide into from below or out of upwards \ - slide into from above or out of downwards - vibrato W - wide vibrato tr - trill TP - tremolo picking T - tapping S - slap P - pop - fade in - brush up v - brush down

BY CAT CLOCK


End file.
